Crashing Down
by threeletterwords
Summary: Kurt tumbles down the stairs as a result of unprovoked rage, before Blaine can do anything to stop it. In response, Blaine puts his years of fight club to use on his boyfriends tormentors.


A/N~ I honestly do not know. This jumped into my mind and refused to leave, so I unleashed it upon . Not sure of the quality, and I sincerely apologize if I've wasted your time. Super short, hopefully sweet, if unresolved. :) Enjoy!

His boots accented sharply on the cool tile at his feet, designer soles echoing in a sharp staccato beat. The morning unfurled around him, air filled with sleepy mumbles and half hearted greetings of students who really didn't want to be there. He could feel the day unravelling around him, sun a little to bright, breeze a little to warm, like the Earth was waking up, and too caught in the sleep-filled haze to function properly. Like all the rest of us.

Kurt pressed on, his determined, steady gate a clear indicator that he had a cause; a purpose that set him apart from everyone else trudging to second period. He had a boyfriend. Two styrofoam cups were clutched tightly in his hands, eyes set in the concentration that coordinating spill-free coffee and even footsteps required. His tongue peeking out the side of his mouth in a way Blaine had dubbed, 'irresistibly cute'.

Eventually the impeccably stylish boy reached the rather more treacherous staircase, and braced himself, awkwardly trying to maneuver his leather satchel further up on his shoulder without the use of his hands. He was seconds away from beginning the winding downward journey to where his boyfriend, and members of the glee club awaited, but his steps were halted by a booming, unwelcome voice reaching out to him through a throng of people, freezing him to his spot, even after all this time.

"Hey fairy boy!" He let out what he hoped was in impatient exhale, not wanting to give away the piercing terror that rocketed through his skull, despite his conscious self's protest. He was supposed to be over this. He was supposed to be happily ignoring the homophobic slurs spit from their oversized mouths, in favour of seeing Blaine. Of seeing his face light up just for him, and for the piping hot medium drip in his grip.

"I'm talking to you, lady." It took every ounce of willpower he had not to turn around. He didn't even want to defend himself, no. He didn't even want to threaten them back. Honestly, all he wanted, in the biggest, least sick with fear part of his brain, was to give them hell for the sheer lack of creativity. Seriously. They cycled through about five insults, and cackled insanely after every one. As if they'd achieved something. It was sickening.

A part of Kurt's mind screamed at him that they weren't worth it. Fear, or anger, or whatever emotions were bubbling and roiling in the pit of his stomach, forcing his bravery to crumble to ruin, they were pointless. Just beyond this staircase, was a boy who looked at Kurt like he was his whole world. Like he was beauty personified. And if he wasn't to those idiotic jocks... it didn't matter.

The only person who's opinion mattered was the one who - at the end of the day, would take a slushie to the face for him. Who was unconditionally loving as he was adorable, who wiped away his tears even when he had his own to attend to. It was time to shake of the jibes, cut off the flow of terror when he walked down a hallway, or the flinch when a locker slammed shut.

He didn't need it.

So he squared his shoulders, and began his trek down the stairs, pointedly ignoring the jerks at his heels. Blaine was around the corner.

He came into view just then, and the insults at his back slipped away into the dirt. The junior had yet to notice him. He was surrounded by members of the new directions in the courtyard. They seemed to be working on a number, jamming and bopping their heads to an imaginary beat, throwing quips back and forth and laughing. There, with the sun in his hair, and a smile so huge he was squinting, Blaine had never looked so beautiful to him.

And yet still, he looked slightly nervous, a little ill at ease, even among friends.

Kurt frowned at this, buried fears of his boyfriend not being accepted, or slushied daily clutching at his heart and squeezing hard. His eyebrows knit themselves together in worry until-

Oh. Blaine's eyes met his, and his face melted into an even bigger smile, features relaxing, and brightening as he drank Kurt in. Kurt shot him a grin of his own, despite the increasingly angry shouts behind him. His shoulders sagged as Blaine lit up at the mere sight of him. His face splitting into an eager smile to replace unease, fidgeting coming to an easy halt. If this wasn't love...

Kurt took a second to pause on the steps, admiring the way his hair curled deliciously over his ears, his figure accented wonderfully by the dark wash jeans and deep navy shirt, topped off with an adorable periwinkle bowtie. The peacoat Kurt had bought him for christmas fell perfectly over his frame, as anticipated.

"Blaine!" He waved a touch too eagerly at his boyfriend as he hopped down that last stair to the platform of the staircase, beaming as he waved wildly back at him.

"Lady! We're fucking talking to you!" The harsh jab clung to him, and he shook it off, far more eager to vault down those last ten steps and into his boyfriends arms. Then he felt it. He stepped down onto the first stair, and suddenly there was a beefy hand forcing him down.

A familiar swooping sensation lurched in his gut, as weightlessness hit. Almost like he'd forgotten the last stair on the case while stumbling through darkness, and his foot hung, suspended in the air for a moment, before crashing down into nothingness. His chest clenched painfully in panic as concrete came up to meet him.

He faintly heard a desperate voice screaming his name as his face smashed into stone, sending him into violent agony that rippled out from fractured bone, crashing over his rattled frame.

He had a split second to register the scalding liquid gushing over his faltering fingers before he felt his nose crunch, and fleetingly tasted the coppery tang of blood. Barely another second and a swift kick to the ribs sent him hurtling down the stairs, eyes foggy and half-lidded in the blur of confusion as his body tumbled over jagged edges he couldn't clear the fog to see. He came to a halt after what felt like years, body landing with an audible thump at the foot of the stairs.

In reality it had been a ten second tumble.

Now he was sprawled out over the rapidly clearing section of courtyard, lungs quite suddenly emptied in a rush of oxygen, until he was gasping desperately for breath that wouldn't come. Blood and coffee dripping over his stunned form to stain the concrete.

"Ignored us. Us! Stupid fag." His mind wasn't processing information fast enough to register the usual rage that would burn through him at the statement. His faculties were moving, dulled and slow as if trying to wade through quick sand.

Suddenly, a beautiful, so, so welcome voice was directed at him instead, and his muddled brain still summoned the energy to curl his mouth upwards at the care in it. His voice reached out again, frantically grabbing at him from a few metres away. He was vaguely aware of the thumping of frenzied footsteps as Blaine clambered over to him, collapsing at his side.

"Kurt, Kurt! Oh my god. Kurt, babe, look at me." He felt reassuring hands he knew so well, glide along his body, swiftly checking for injuries. He felt the far less familiar tremble in his touch, though he wasn't sure whether it was from fear, or rage. Kurt struggled desperately to direct his gaze to his voice, sagging in relief when they found the familiar honeyed hazel of his boyfriends irises.

Blaine mimed the action for a second, as he clutched at Kurt's body, running a careful hand through his hair.

"Are you okay? God those..." He took a moment to collect himself, lip securely tucked between his teeth as if to prevent a flow of profanities. It didn't work.

"Those bastards. I can't even believe what I just saw. Kurt I _saw_ them, and they didn't care, they didn't even blink when they shoved you, and-" His face contorted with fury, his grip tightening on his boyfriends biceps.

"Blaine... don't, don't... don't risk... you." Blaine's fury ebbed a little at the fragile words spilling from Kurt's bloodied mouth. He offered him a pained glance, as his sure hands ran over his face, carded through his hair, a silent apology.

"I can't... can't let them..." His face set then, jaw clenching, and eyes hard. He pressed a kiss on Kurt's mouth fleetingly, before he was off, hands slipping away from Kurt's broken form, running faster than he ever had before in the direction of his boyfriends tormentors.

The wind whipped at his face and gel-free curls, face twisted into an unfamiliar scowl.

"Hey Azimio!" And then his fist was flying at his smug face, unadulterated rage finding it's nearest outlet in the form of uncharacteristic violence.

"You don't fucking touch him! You have no right! I can't believe... "

Before Azimio could stumble back, Blaine was tugging him back by his collar, fist flying to collide with the already pain twisted features.

"Don't ever lay a finger on him. I'll kill you. I will murder you. Kurt is more than you will ever be, and you... you son of a bitch, you-" He drew back his arm again, ready to spit further obscenities at the waste of space that called himself a person, but his arm was yanked out of the air before it could hit it's target.

"Let go of me! Let me... he pushed Kurt down the fucking stairs!" Finn grappled desperately with the struggling man. Tossing Puck a desperate glance.

"A little help, man?" Puck shrugged.

"The bastard deserves it." He sneered at Azimio's prone form, looking every bit the badass he had come to be known as.

Finn rolled his eyes.

"Come on man! He's gonna kill him!" Puck grudgingly grabbed Blaine's other arms, before his face melted into shock.

"Man, this guy is surprisingly strong for such a midget. No wonder Hummel's into that." Blaine thrashed wildly, practically spitting in rage as Finn and Puck barely restrained him, dragging him back just far enough to let the jock scramble up and far away, blood drenching his terrified features.

Blaine finally shook them off when he was out of sight, ignoring the boys exhausted huffs.

"Seriously dude. He's not worth getting expelled." Blaine deflated a little.

"But Kurt is." They exchanged a glance, before Finn clapped a hand on the defeated boy's shoulder, squeezing gently in a rare display of brotherly comfort.

"Kurt needs you. Let us take care of that neanda-neandrath... that idiot." Blaine nodded slowly and gave them a rather sheepish look.

"Sorry guys. He just... it pissed me off, so much. Kurt could be... oh god, Kurt." His eyes became wildly frightened again, and his head whipped back in the direction of his injured boyfriend. He was already running when he threw them a 'thank you' behind him.

"Kurt! Baby?" He skid to an abrupt stop at his side, collapsing to his knees, and cradling Kurt's shattered form to his chest, eyes tender and soft.

"I didn't kill him." He barely whispered, and Kurt's mouth twitched.

"I love you." Was all he offered in reply. Blaine's lip quivered for a moment, and he rested a shaking hand at Kurt's jawline.

"I was just gonna say that."

A distinctly female throat clearing brought them reluctantly away from each other.

Blaine's expression fell ever so slightly in disapproval, brow furrowing.

"You-You're seriously pretending to care about him now? You know how much Kurt missed you Mercedes? You broke his heart by leaving, and even when you came back, you never talked to him. Why are you even-" Kurt frowned at the bite in Blaine's quavering voice.

"Blaine... it's okay." Blaine's gaze snapped instinctively to meet his.

"It's not, Kurt." But his expression was already softening.

"Sorry. You're trying to help. I guess I'm just... mad." He was directing his rage onto anyone who tested him in the slightest, when his priority was still gasping at his feet. He melted into him, gathering him more tightly into his arms and pressing desperate kisses to every part of him he could reach. His boyfriend sighed in contentment, despite the state of his fractured body. Blaine was there, and thus, life was good. Pain, and expulsions, and hospital visits were shoved to the back of his mind, as curls, and warm calloused hands overtook his senses.

"I'm sorry Kurt. Baby, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to freak out like that. And I should have been there... to... to catch you." Kurt managed a breathy little laugh.

"That's stupid. You did what you could. It took... courage."

They smiled at each other like the world wasn't there.

A/N~ AWWRIGHT. There you have it. XD Though I won't force you, reviews honestly make my life, and are the fuel for future stories. Tell me what you thought! Don't crush my soul! Ooh, ooh, by the way, Klainers, you can also find me on scarves and coffee. YEAH.

Also, homophobic slurs are incredibly difficult for me to write. That is all


End file.
